CORE B: Cell Core. The jobs of this Core are to provide for celt isolation, phenotyping, cell culture, RNA preparation, if needed, production of cell lines, and freezing of cell lines to maintain these materials for future use. The purpose of this Core is to provide cellular materials, to each investigator in a timely fashion. This is an essential core in the program as all projects will use patient materials. This is will involve obtaining blood or other samples and preparation of these materials for use. These samples will have codes already supplied, in order to permit this Core to work with these materials, without the need for patient identifiers. This Core will isolate cells, phenotype them by Flow cytometry, and perform the cell sorting process as required. This Core will be responsible for getting these materials to the appropriate laboratory for use in a timely fashion. In many cases the materials supplied to Core B will be blood samples but skin biopsy or other pathology materials might be required or available, and will be handled as appropriate. This Core will be responsible for producing B cell and fibroblast cell lines as needed and RNA extraction as required. This Core will also be responsible for shipping samples of these materials to outside collaborating laboratories as required.Projects 1 -> 4 will use this Core.